Akechi's delayed return
by Rangerfan58
Summary: somewhat AU of my other story. full summary is inside and as always how i choose to rate things is in profile. also it's a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own, and this is slightly an AU story in that it took longer for Akechi to be found by the British police known as Scotland Yard, this setting starts off in Japan though, oh and a few other changes are that the special braces for Akechi are made sooner primarily through the insistence of Li (who gets his own version of the brace sooner) due to the fact that he was certain that if he were alive Akechi would have gone through more severe torture and might need assistance to walk again, though granted that didn't happen for an entire year after Kenmochi was found alive, now then when they actually speak to Akechi the officer will be speaking in Japanese, however in the briefing room I will have what those who don't know Japanese hear written down in bold just like all English is in bold_

Life continued for the group, Li and Kenmochi would heal as well as they could from their respective injuries and Li got a special brace to allow him to continue work in the field. Soon enough two years had passed since Kenmochi had returned and Li was in Japan on business, however since it coincided with the anniversary of the apparent deaths of Akechi and Kenmochi he stayed to visit the graves, knowing that Kindaichi and Kenmochi would be there

"Hey Li"

"Hey you two...so, it's been two years huh?"

"Yeah, we were hoping after ossan was found we would find Akechi but..."

"But we haven't, we've sent out a worldwide alert about it too"

"I know Kenmochi, his contacts in the US have exhausted every location they could think of, the FBI has even combed through a few places at least three different times and any time there's even a slight lead on the guys who captured you and Akechi they pounce on that information to try and find a new lead to Akechi's location with no such luck"

"Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if Akechi is even still alive"

"I'm beginning to wonder that too all things considered, after all we weren't even expecting Kenmochi to be alive in the first place, and to find out that they were alive the entire time they were thought dead is shocking enough but now...it's been over seven years since that day"

"I know, if...if only Akechi hadn't done what he did to save me, even though he probably thought that I might not actually last at least there was hope, slim though it was"

"We know Kenmochi...we know"

Meanwhile nearly six thousand miles away Scotland Yard had received a tip about the location that Akechi was being kept at and were making _plans_ for the entire section of the city not knowing about the surprise they were about to receive after two very long years

**"****Okay people, does everyone understand what the plan is for tomorrow?****"**

**"****Sir, are you sure we'll have enough people for such a huge search?****"**

**"****Don't worry, that's why I deliberately asked other cities to borrow a couple of their officers to fill in for the manpower that we need to do this raid****"**

**"****What are the chances of hidden spaces?****"**

**"****They are considered to be extremely high so once the obvious locations are cleared you are to search ****_very_**** carefully for hidden spaces that might hold slaves or at the very least undocumented workers****"**

**"****Sir, are we going in full riot gear?****"**

**"****Yes and no, some of the officers will be in full riot gear while others will simply be in regular uniforms, the full riot gear is for locations where we know that there's a high possibility of armed **r**esistance****"**

**"****How are we going to time this so that we arrive in secret yet hit all the locations at once?****"**

**"****That is going to indeed be tricky but I have a plan on how to do so****"**

**"****So, what exactly is the search for anyways? I don't believe anyone here explained that yet****"**

**"****Right, all you guys know is that we needed extra manpower, we ****have**** a tip about undocumented workers in the area, it's forced labor where they're getting paid less than the minimum wage at best, slavery where they get nothing at worst****"  
**

Suddenly the Commissioner, who had been nearby but silent this entire time walks up to the podium and speaks up

**"******Alright now, those of you who work at Scotland Yard already knows about this, but as usual while doing any searches you are to look for this man here******"  
Suddenly a picture of Akechi pops up**

**"******His name is Kengo Akechi and he's a Superintendent with the Tokyo MPD, according to his file he's fluent in English though of course as a Japanese citizen his native language is Japanese, now then are there any other officers, ******_**besides**_****** Noland who knows Japanese?******"  
**

Five people raise their hands and one by one they all basically say the same thing or well one person says the full sentence while the others simply say the words same as followed by the officers last name that said it before them

**"******I have been learning Japanese since hearing about Superintendent Akechi, I am not fluent but I know enough so as to identify myself as a police officer and get basic information******"  
**

**"******Alright then that will have to suffice, can I just hear you each say what you will say in case you're the one who finds Superintendent Akechi? Noland we'll start with you******"**

"**Watashi no namae wa nōrando desu watashi wa nyū sukottorando yādo no keisatsu kan desu**"

The others basically say the thing simply substituting with their own names and which department they are from

"**Okay then, that will do, let's get going**"

And so the group continues planning and then the group was dismissed for the night but before that one of the officers being borrowed from another district asked a very valid question

"**If New Scotland Yard has been looking for this officer every opportunity they get, why haven't we be informed at our locations?**"

"**Because of the way the group that may or at the very least **_**did**_** have him operate in such a way that smaller towns most likely would have never been considered an option, according to Isamu Kenmochi, also of the Tokyo MPD, that was how it was when he and Kengo Akechi were together, the small towns were avoided while the group operated in big cities, I know it seems counter intuitive but that's simply the way it was apparently**"

"**Oh...that makes sense then, you didn't inform us because there was really no need to inform us**"

"**Exactly, if the group had operated differently then we would have informed everyone in the country, but we only focused on the major cities that we felt would most likely be their target city**"

The next day the raid happened and then the next three days were spent trying to figure out if any other surprises were left and that's when they discovered Akechi, fortunately one of the officers that spoke Japanese was there

"Superintendent Akechi, my name is officer Parker I am currently helping New Scotland Yard of London England, you're safe, you're with police, we know you speak English but for now we feel it's easier for you to hear Japanese"

Due to his condition no one was really sure if Akechi was actually understanding what Parker said, and due to the fact that he passed out soon after he was given a little bit of water didn't help anything either. Finally though the ambulance arrived and Akechi was taken straight to the hospital and into emergency surgery with several officers deliberately waiting for word on him, finally though two doctors came out to greet the anxious officers (even if Akechi wasn't actually one of their own he _was_ a police officer and Scotland Yard took that personally even if they also knew that the likelihood of him staying a police officer after his injuries wasn't the greatest if he even survived the night)

"**How is he doctor?**"

"**He could be worse but it's still not good, there's a chance that he'll never walk again due to the damage done to his legs, not only were his bones broken and never properly taken care of but...it appears that they also took out muscle tissue at some point, his arms are luckier in that they were simply broken, and fairly recently, they needed re-broken to be properly set and there may be aftereffects from that that we're unaware of right now, he's severely dehydrated still, looks like he's in the beginning stages of starvation, there may or may not be permanent damage to his eyes that he'll need glasses for...**"

"**Actually from what I was told he was already wearing glasses**"

"**I see, at least that won't be something new to him then, though his prescription might have changed on him, as it is his eye color might have been permanently changed through the colored contacts that he was forced to wear, he's actually wearing hair dye as well, it looks like his natural hair color might be silver, but that's actually irrelevant, anyways you know about his eyes, we're waiting on blood work to see if he's been given any drugs other than what we gave him that might have done internal damage that we're unaware of still, he has obvious torture scars and burns that are long since healed but his hands and feet are never going to be the same either, and then there's the fact that...well there's evidence to suggest that he's been sexually assaulted repeatedly, and fairly recently at that too**"

"**Doctor, are you seriously saying that on top of his physical injuries he was raped and thus will most likely have emotional and mental scarring too?**"

"**That's exactly what I'm saying**" (sighs) "**I honestly don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he survived the surgery to stabilize him, as it is we're seriously considering putting him in an induced coma for at least a week to allow his body a chance to heal from what **_**we've **_**done to him to keep him alive, especially since we actually almost lost him at least twice which is why we're wondering if he's been given any drugs that caused internal damage**"

"**I see...and we're going to have to reopen any and all emotional wounds because we're going to have to question him and see what he knows and remembers from his time in captivity, including the fact that he's been raped**"

"**By the way have you guys called anyone regarding him?**

"**Not yet, we were waiting to see if he would even make it out of surgery alive first before calling his place of work, as it is they may not believe that he's actually alive considering how long it's been since he was initially declared dead**"

"**I see, by the way we need a name to call him instead of John Doe, the officer riding with him didn't give us a name but said that he knows it**"

"**I see...I'm actually glad he didn't give you any name since we're actually going to have to give him a false name to protect him, we're also unfortunately going to have to have guards on his door at all times until further notice, I know that you medical personnel don't like that however it's for his safety**"

"**Understood, what are we to call him, and also...someone is going to have to explain the name thing once he wakes up**"

"**When he wakes up hearing a name other than his birth name due to his profession he'll know that it's for his own safety**"

"**What is he anyways?**"

"**Sorry, not going to say right now, in the meantime you can keep him here under...Gin, yes like the alcohol spelled with a G for his first name and for his last name have it...I got it his last name is going to be Kasshoku, and just so you know he's Japanese so when people say his name say Kasshoku first and Gin last**"

"**Understood**"

And so the officer gets back to Scotland Yard to inform his superiors about Akechi's condition and also what name he has told the hospital to admit him under and then the Commissioner realizes that he has a very hard phone call to make, but he makes it and two days later one Kindaichi Hajime is in England and heading to the hospital

"**Do you know how Superintendent Akechi is doing?**"

"**He's currently in a medically induced coma due to his injuries, he's also been admitted to the hospital under a different name for his own safety**"

"**I see...I will of course need to confirm his identity for myself but if it **_**is**_** actually him...**"

"**Actually Interpol has already confirmed his identity for us, remember a few years ago when that system was put in place for security reasons?**"

"**Oh yes, I remember hearing about that, then it is indeed him**"

"**Yes, but we felt having a familiar face when he was woken up would help him, granted the doctors aren't going to bring him out of his medically induced coma for several more days at least but still, you being there will be a big help**"

"**I'm sure it will...what...what are his injuries?**"

"**Too numerous to name I'm afraid**"

"**Understood**"

Soon enough Kindaichi was in Akechi's room and he had a silent laugh at what the police had decided to use for his name

"It's been too long Akechi, I hope that you come back to us soon"

And so for the rest of the week Kindaichi rarely left the room but finally the doctors let up on the medically induced coma, but it would take another two days for Akechi to truly wake up

"Wha..."

"Easy there Kasshoku, you've been through a lot"

"Ki...Kindaichi?"

"It's me"

"How...how long?"

Kindaichi sighs

"A long time Kasshoku, just over seven years since the day we thought we lost you and ossan, ossan is alive by the way, now then, the police and doctors have to talk to you regarding what you've been through, if...if you don't want me here just say the word and I'll leave"

"Leave, I don't want you to hear what all happened to me during these past seven years right now"

"Understood, I'll let the people know to page me when you're done"

And so once Kindaichi left Akechi nods to the police officer, the interpreter and the doctor and the officer speaks up first

"**Mr. Gin, do you have any questions for us before we start?**"

"No, I understand exactly why you haven't used my real name with this hospital though...did you have to choose such an ironic name?"

"**Yes and no, we had to come up with something on the spot and features that identify you and yet actually sound like a name was the best we could come up with on such short notice**"

"Understood, then let the question and answer session begin"

And so Akechi learns of his exact condition and knows that unless some sort of miracle occurs he's never going to be allowed to be a police officer again, he in turn tells them everything that he remembers of his seven years, including the fact that he was already well aware of his being raped and also mentions that there were videos taken of what all had been done to him, he also mentioned that while he hadn't been fully aware of what had been done in regards to his legs he knew that there was permanent damage. Together Akechi and the doctor would find out that his prescription for his glasses had remained the same but that his eye color had most likely been permanently changed, he would remain in England for five months regaining the ability to walk normally due to special braces that Li, when he found out about Akechi being alive and needing the braces, sent over immediately, though he also had to learn how to walk with crutches and different braces as backup. He also had to remain for the trial of those who had tortured him and everyone in the courthouse was appalled at the videos that they watched, but finally after nearly seven and a half years away he returned home to Japan and his job

_The rest of the story is basically the same minus the fact that they happen two years later and of course the obvious changes that I stated in my disclaimer_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this is a what if chapter, some of the chapter will be the same as the first chapter but then things will drastically change_

Life continued for the group, Li and Kenmochi would heal as well as they could from their respective injuries and Li got a special brace to allow him to continue work in the field. Soon enough two years had passed since Kenmochi had returned and Li was in Japan on business, however since it coincided with the anniversary of the apparent deaths of Akechi and Kenmochi he stayed to visit the graves, knowing that Kindaichi and Kenmochi would be there

"Hey Li"

"Hey you two...so, it's been two years huh?"

"Yeah, we were hoping after ossan was found we would find Akechi but..."

"But we haven't, we've sent out a worldwide alert about it too"

"I know Kenmochi, his contacts in the US have exhausted every location they could think of, the FBI has even combed through a few places at least three different times and any time there's even a slight lead on the guys who captured you and Akechi they pounce on that information to try and find a new lead to Akechi's location with no such luck"

"Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if Akechi is even still alive"

"I'm beginning to wonder that too all things considered, after all we weren't even expecting Kenmochi to be alive in the first place, and to find out that they were alive the entire time they were thought dead is shocking enough but now...it's been over seven years since that day"

"I know, if...if only Akechi hadn't done what he did to save me, even though he probably thought that I might not actually last at least there was hope, slim though it was"

"We know Kenmochi...we know"

Meanwhile nearly six thousand miles away Scotland Yard had received a tip about the location that Akechi was being kept at and were making _plans_ for the entire section of the city not knowing about the surprise they were about to receive after two very long years

"**Okay people, does everyone understand what the plan is for tomorrow?****"**

"**Sir, are you sure we'll have enough people for such a huge search?****"**

"**Don't worry, that's why I deliberately asked other cities to borrow a couple of their officers to fill in for the manpower that we need to do this raid****"**

"**What are the chances of hidden spaces?****"**

**"****They are considered to be extremely high so once the obvious locations are cleared you are to search **_**very**_** carefully for hidden spaces that might hold slaves or at the very least undocumented workers****"**

"**Sir, are we going in full riot gear?****"**

"**Yes and no, some of the officers will be in full riot gear while others will simply be in regular uniforms, the full riot gear is for locations where we know that there's a high possibility of armed **r**esistance****"**

"**How are we going to time this so that we arrive in secret yet hit all the locations at once?****"**

"**That is going to indeed be tricky but I have a plan on how to do so****"**

"**So, what exactly is the search for anyways? I don't believe anyone here explained that yet****"**

"**Right, all you guys know is that we needed extra manpower, we ******have****** a tip about undocumented workers in the area, it's forced labor where they're getting paid less than the minimum wage at best, slavery where they get nothing at worst****"  
**

**Suddenly the Commissioner, who had been nearby but silent this entire time walks up to the podium and speaks up**

"****Alright now, those of you who work at Scotland Yard already knows about this, but as usual while doing any searches you are to look for this man here******"  
**

**Suddenly a picture of Akechi pops up**

"****His name is Kengo Akechi and he's a Superintendent with the Tokyo MPD, according to his file he's fluent in English though of course as a Japanese citizen his native language is Japanese, now then are there any other officers, ******_**besides**_****** Noland who knows Japanese?******"  
**

**Five people raise their hands and one by one they all basically say the same thing or well one person says the full sentence while the others simply say the words same as followed by the officers last name that said it before them **

"****I have been learning Japanese since hearing about Superintendent Akechi, I am not fluent but I know enough so as to identify myself as a police officer and get basic information******"  
**

**"******Alright then that will have to suffice, can I just hear you each say what you will say in case you're the one who finds Superintendent Akechi? Noland we'll start with you******"**

"**Watashi no namae wa nōrando desu watashi wa nyū sukottorando yādo no keisatsu kan desu**"

The others basically say the thing simply substituting with their own names and which department they are from

"**Okay then, that will do, let's get going**"

And so the group continues planning and then the group was dismissed for the night but before that one of the officers being borrowed from another district asked a very valid question

"**If New Scotland Yard has been looking for this officer every opportunity they get, why haven't we be informed at our locations?**"

"**Because of the way the group that may or at the very least **_**did**_** have him operate in such a way that smaller towns most likely would have never been considered an option, according to Isamu Kenmochi, also of the Tokyo MPD, that was how it was when he and Kengo Akechi were together, the small towns were avoided while the group operated in big cities, I know it seems counter intuitive but that's simply the way it was apparently**"

"**Oh...that makes sense then, you didn't inform us because there was really no need to inform us**"

"**Exactly, if the group had operated differently then we would have informed everyone in the country, but we only focused on the major cities that we felt would most likely be their target city**"

The next day the raid happened and then the next three days were spent trying to figure out if any other surprises were left and that's when they discovered Akechi, but since he was unconscious and in all reality looked dead an officer carefully went over and checked for a pulse

"**I have a pulse, it's thready but there, get the medical team!**"

And so Akechi is rushed to the hospital and while the officers would have loved to have gone with him most stayed behind to document the new room which was obviously not just a place Akechi slept in but was also tortured in as well. Meanwhile at the hospital a few officers simply waited around for word on Akechi's condition, though they didn't know it was Akechi for sure, two hours later and the doctor finally came out and they could tell instantly it wasn't good news

"**How is he doctor?**"

The doctor sighs heavily before answering

"**I'm afraid he died during surgery, the injuries were just too severe, his condition too weak to survive emergency surgery**"

"**I see**"

"**Do you know who the person is?**"

"**We need to confirm our suspicions but we believe so...we'll need you to keep his body preserved in the morgue in the meantime once we get fingerprints to confirm identity**"

"**Understood**"

And so the fingerprints are taken and sent to Interpol where it was confirmed that the person they had found was Superintendent Kengo Akechi of Tokyo MPD

"**So...who's going to make the call?**"

"**As Chief of this station I will, the orders specify to contact a Detective Kindaichi or a Detective Kenmochi, though it also specifies that if we reach Kenmochi we need to have a translator on hand**"

And so the Chief dials the number he needs and is transferred quickly to Kindaichi

"Hello?"

"**Officer Kindaichi?**"

"**This is he go ahead**"

"**I'm the Chief of police at New Scotland Yard in London, England**"

"**I see...but we don't have any reason to have contact with Scotland Yard at this time**"

"**I'm afraid you do, you see recently we did a warehouse raid for illegal workers and...**"

The Chief suddenly goes silent not entirely sure how to explain what was discovered and was silent long enough that Kindaichi checked to make sure that he was still on the line, when that happened the Chief simply sighed confirmed that he was still there and then took a deep breath knowing that there was simply no easy way to soften the news that he was about to bring

"**When we did the initial raid we found many illegal workers, some of whom were actually slaves, we then did a more thorough search and after three days in one of the buildings we came across a hidden access panel that my officers breached. When they made entry they found a person unconscious and in need of immediate medical attention. Two hours later at the hospital a few of the officers that followed ambulance were told...that the person they had discovered had died during emergency surgery. The officers took fingerprints of the unidentified person and sent the fingerprints to Interpol and they told us...that the person that was found was Superintendent Kengo Akechi...I'm sorry for your loss**"

After a moment of silence the Chief hears a long sad sigh and then Kindaichi speaks up again

"**I see, thank you for letting us know about this. I will inform my superiors about the fact that Akechi has been found and then call someone else who will want to know. You don't need to provide an honor guard all the way back to Japan, I will have something arranged with the airport once we're returned but...if you could possibly arrange something for when we...well you know on your end I would appreciate it**"

"**But of course Officer Kindaichi, I'll let the hospital know to make arrangements to prepare the body for a long journey, let me know when you expect to get in and I'll have someone take you directly to the hospital**"

"**Thank you, both Kenmochi and I will be there once arrangements can be made**"

They both hang up and the Scotland Yard Chief gives out a heavy sigh and then begins making the needed arrangements letting everyone involved know that nothing official had been decided yet in regards to the date. Meanwhile in Japan Kindaichi hangs up, sighs and then goes over to his superior's office and knocks

"Come in"

Kindaichi comes in and the superior knew that the phone call had been important

"What's wrong?"

"That phone call was from New Scotland Yard in London, England, they...they've found Akechi"

"How is he?"

"Dead, he died during emergency surgery"

"I see...have you told Li or Kenmochi?"

"No, for Li I have no clue where he actually is right now since he recently said he could be in Taiwan or even the US, as for Kenmochi...he's dealing with that robbery case right now and is doing field interviews"

"I see, as for Kenmochi I'll call him back from the field and for Li I suggest that you call his office and find out where he is at this time"

"Understood"

As it would turn out Li was actually in the office and so Kindaichi told Li what was going on, but in English very deliberately seeing as how he didn't want the whole office to know about Akechi before Kenmochi did, though he knew that the office was aware that the phone call was about Akechi since they at the very least recognized his name in English they couldn't follow the whole conversation. An hour later and Kenmochi is back at the office and talking to his superior when suddenly a very _loud_ and obviously grief stricken cry is heard, when that happens the superior opens his office door only long enough to give Kindaichi two words

"Tell them"

"Yes sir"

The door closes once more and the entire office is looking at Kindaichi who sighs

"The phone call earlier that I received and talked in English...it...it was from New Scotland Yard in London, England. They were calling to let us know that we can finally, officially close the case regarding Superintendent Akechi, he's been found but...he apparently died during emergency surgery, I don't know when a coroner's report will be sent but hopefully soon. I don't want Kenmochi to know about the report until...until he asks for it"

"Are you and Kenmochi going over to...to reclaim his remains?"

"Yes, and I need volunteers for an honor guard once we return from England"

"But of course"

Three days later and Kindaichi and Kenmochi were at Heathrow and saw someone holding up a sign with their names letting them know that the person was there to pick them up, and then they got a pleasant (or at least as pleasant as it could be due to their reasons for being there) surprise

"I'm going to be your escort and translator for the hospital and other officers should you visit New Scotland Yard while you're here"

"Thank you...were you chosen specifically because of your knowledge of Japanese?"

"Yes"

And so the two are taken to the hospital where Akechi's body was being kept and allowed to say goodbye in private, it also triggered another grieving period but it was better than before in both their minds. Eventually New Scotland Yard is told to prepare their honor guard and Akechi's body is escorted to the airport with honor and once he arrived in Japan the Japanese officers had their own version of an honor guard which guarded and escorted Akechi to his final resting place, the place that had been chosen when he had originally been declared dead

"Goodbye Akechi, you'll be missed, and don't worry Li and the others will make sure that justice is brought to those who need it, and Kenmochi and I will be part of it"

A week after the funeral in Japan is when they are finally allowed the coroner's report and everyone was _ticked_ at what they read

"This is..."

"Yeah, we're going to nail them to the wall for this eventually New Scotland Yard mentioned to me recently that they're going to hold a trial there first and it isn't going to be pretty, they also said we'll get a recording since they don't want any of us there for this"

"Why not?"

"They just don't apparently"

Eventually the group watched the trials and held their own so that punishment could be brought to those who needed it. Twenty years later and Kindaichi, Li and Kenmochi were all dead, Kenmochi had died three years after getting closure with Akechi during a case that was similar to the one where Akechi was lost and he was almost lost in, Li died five years after him in a shootout in Taiwan while Kindaichi had lasted fifteen years after they had gotten closure with Akechi due to poison. His case would ultimately take as long as Akechi's in terms of getting final closure but less time in regards to figuring out who wanted to kill him in the first place but closure was given eventually


End file.
